Episodio 3/¡FEF!
Bono... ¡Sorry por la espera!, me tarde en publicar este episodio porque estaba falto de inspiración -haciendo el vago- (?). PD: ¡A la pta las horas!, ya no verán más horas en mis episodios, ahora será: *Sol (06:00-11:59 AM). *Sol y Luna (12:00-05:59 PM). *Luna (06:00 PM-05:59 AM). PD2: Todos los sucesos de este episodio suceden el MISMO día, por si acaso :v (?). Capítulo ---- Ruinas del Estadio Carga, Isla Carga, Fantendo ("Sol y Luna") ---- Anteriormente, Jax había salvado a Anna del desconocido motivo de homicidio por parte de Crystal, pero la batalla desfavoreció a Jax quien ahora está a punto de ser asesinado por la chica de Cristal. Anna: (pensando) Lo ayudaré... es lo único que me queda hacer Anna corre como puede y se abalanza hacía Crystal, pero ésta última le propina un codazo con el brazo espada, alejandose del rostro de Jax. Jax: (pensando) Es mi oportunidad... Jax levanta su rostro y toma por las muñecas a Crystal. Crystal: ¿Ah? Jax: (sonríe) Dime te quiero Crystal: (sonrojada) ¿Qu-qué cosas dices, ser inferior? Crystal intentaba quitarse las manos de Jax de sus muñecas, pero éste era insistente y aplicaba fuerza. Jax: Dime te quiero y te soltaré Crystal: ¡N-no! Apesar que la filosa espada que poseía Crystal en uno de sus brazos, Jax logro tomar la muñeca de forma que el filo de cristal no era capaz de hacerle algún daño. Crystal: ¡De-dejame! Jax: ¿Eh?, dime... te quiero, hazlo Crystal: ¡Sueltame, ya! Crystal comenzó a forcejear logrando desatarse, acción que provoco un ligero corte en el brazo de Jax. Jax: ¡Agh! Crystal: Dije que me soltarás, ahora morirás Jax: Tsk... en serio creía que poseías un poco de compasión, pero me he equivocado Crystal: ¡Calla y muere! ¿¿¿: ¡¡Ah!! De pronto un misterioso sujeto llega y le propina una patada en el rostro a Crystal, alejandola de Jax. Jax: ¿Eh? ¿Quién eres? NinJaime: (sonríe) Mi nombre es NinJaime, por suerte llegue antes que esa cosa te matará Jax: Genial, bono, yo soy Jax Jax y NinJaime tratan de encarar con Crystal, pero ésta había desaparecido. Jax: Escapó... NinJaime: ¡Ha dejado algo! NinJaime se acerca al suelo y toma una barra de algo parecido al chocolate NinJaime: ¿Qué es esto? NinJaime huele la barra y le da un mordisco... NinJaime: ¡Yomi, yomi!, ¡Es chocolate! Y sé de dónde proviene, es único :D Jax: Bueh, antes que me digas de dónde proviene... ¡Dejame probar un poco, por favor! :D Y así NinJaime y Jax comienzan a comer chocolate, mientras Anna se acerca a estos. Anna: ¿Qué hacen?, ¿No buscarán a la chica? -.- NinJaime: Cuando aparezca de nuevo... Jax: Seh... Anna: ... .-. NinJaime: Continuando con lo de antes, ¡Este chocolate es de la Cafetería Stage! Anna: ¿Cómo sabes eso? NinJaime: Porque la Cafetería Stage ordena sus productos en las Montañas Heladas, en Frost Town y yo he probado esos productos :D Anna: ¿Frost Town? Jax: Un pueblo helado, o b v i o Anna: Se acabo está conversación... .-. NinJaime: Bueno, deberíamos ir a la Cafetería Stage y... Jax: ¡Comprar uno de estos chocolates!, claro, antes de eso reunir pistas sobre la chica de cristal Anna: Bueno, pues muevanse y callense -.- NinJaime: (susurropregunta a Jax) Qué mal humor el de esta chica ¿cierto? Jax: (susurrorespuesta a NinJaime) Seh, ni agradecida es por salvarla Anna: ¡¡¡Estoy escuchando todo par de tontos!!! >:V Jax y NinJaime: ¡L-lo sentimos! :'C ---- Sala Hedgehog, Museo Fantendo, Fantendo D.C ("Sol") ---- Anteriormente, Awesome vivió una rara experiencia en la casa de Tricky, seguido de esto se encamino al Museo. Ahora Awesome y Happy Felix se encuentran en graves aprietos al estar cara a cara con las estatuas vivientes de Sonic y Shadow the Hedgehog. Awesome: (pensando) No puedo combatir, me derrotarán... Happy Felix: ¡A escapar Awesome! Happy Felix toma a Awesome de un brazo y comienza a crear un remolino con su martillo/mazo. Shadow: ¿Eh? Awesome y Happy Felix comenzaban a flotar gracias al remolino creado por el Hammer. Sonic: ¡Ah! La estatua de Sonic salta tratando de tomar a Awesome y Happy Felix de los pies, pero falla. Sonic: ¡No puede ser! >:C Happy Felix: ¡Bye! :D ---- Ventilación, Museo Fantendo, Fantendo D.C ("Sol") ---- Happy Felix y Awesome entran en una rejilla de ventilación. Awesome: Esto es muy pequeño... Happy Felix: (sonríe) Es lo que hay :D Awesome: Bueh :D El par de risueños continuan gateando por las ventilaciones, hasta que éstas se rompen y caen en un tipo de cabina de vidrio cerrada. ---- Sala ¿?, Museo Fantendo, Fantendo D.C ("Sol") ---- Awesome: ¡Eso ocurre por los dulces, más y más grasa corporal! >:V Happy Felix: Tonto :c De pronto, Awesome estira la mirada y se da cuenta que en la cabina se encontraba Crystal, pero como estatua. Happy Felix: Qué linda estatua, parece hasta humana :D Awesome: Sí, es muy humana, me recuerda algo... Happy Felix: Como sea ¡Comeré una barra de chocolate! :D Happy Felix saca de su bolsillo una barra de chocolate. Awesome: Eeeeh... (susurrocomentario) Hay personas mirando 'O.O Los visitantes del museo contemplaban a Awesome y Happy Felix en esa cabina. ¡¡¡RIIIIIIIIIIIING Minutos luego... ---- Habitación ¿?, Fantendo D.C ("Sol") ---- Se encontraban Awesome y Happy Felix atados a una silla acompañados de un agente policial. Agente: ¿Qué hacían dentro de esa cabina? >:C Coloca una lampára en los rostros de Awesome y Happy Felix. Awesome: ¡Primero quitenos esa lampára! >:v Happy Felix: ¡Seh! >:v Agente: ¡Primero respondan mi pregunta! >:C Happy Felix: ¡Ño! >:v Agente: ¡Shi! >:C Awesome: ¡Ño por infinito! >:v Agente: uf... demonios, no puedo discutir con un ño por infinito El agente quita la lampára y la guarda en su bolsillo. Agente: ¡Ahora respondan mi pregunta! >:C Happy Felix: ¿Cuál? :v Agente: ¿Qué hacían dentro de esa cabina? >:C Awesome: Fue un accidente :D Happy Felix: Seh :D Agente: Estaremos aquí un buen rato... >:C ---- Pasillos, Central Eléctrica, Isla Carga, Fantendo D.C ("Sol y Luna") ---- En los pasillos de la Central Eléctrica, Jolts se encontraba siendo acosado por la fuerza noticiaria. Reportera: ¿Nada qué decir al noticiario señor Newtown? Jolts: Eeeh... la verdadera noticia acá es tu belleza, jeje, je... (dedos de pistola) Reportera: (sonrojo) Uy, qu-qué halagador, aunque estoy aquí para hablar sobre usted Jolts: Pues yo prefiero hablar sobre tí y para tu suerte ahora mismo estoy disponible, jeje, je... (dedos de pistola x2) Reportera: (sonrojo) Uh, ¿se ha dado cuenta que se encuentra en vivo? Jolts: Eeeeeeh... o.o' Jolts comienza a retroceder lentamente y... ---- Sendero, Isla Carga, Fantendo D.C ("Sol y Luna") ---- Jolts: (sonrojo) Ufufu, ¡Toda Fantendo me ha visto!, mi estatus social se va ir abajo :C De pronto, el ya conocido The Best Man, llega y encara a Jolts. Jolts: ¿Q-quién eres? The Best Man: ¿En serio deseas saberlo? Jolts: Buuueno... Jolts trata de avanzar en su camino, pero The Best Man lo empuja. Jolts: ¿Eh? ¿Cuál es tu problema? The Best Man: He sido encomendado para liquidarte, ese es mi problema Jolts: ¿Có-cómo? Con gran rapidez, The Best Man efectua un fuerte puñetazo y con gran reflejo, Jolts crea una barrera de hielo la cual bloquea el ataque del ya nombrado. Jolts: (pensando) ¿El hielo se rompe?, este sujeto no es normal The Best Man destroza la barrera y finaliza la batalla propinandole un codazo a Jolts el cual lo nockea. The Best Man: (sonríe) Game Over, Jolts ---- Exterior de la Central Eléctrica, Isla Carga, Fantendo D.C ("Sol y Luna") ---- Big Bang se encontraba con el libro de Ludwin en sus manos. Big Bang: (pensando) Lo examinaré, puede que me ayude a mejorar mis habilidades Big Bang abre el libro y comienza a leer, ignorando páginas de hechizos o cosas parecidas que no le parecían nada interesantes. Big Bang: (mientras lee) Esto es absurdo, el dueño de este libro está loco... Una vez llega a la última página, Big Bang nota un texto entraño. Texto del libro: (encabezado) "¡Importante!" (frase) "Media noche, "Día O", campo de batalla de FDC" Big Bang: (pensando) ¿Día... O? ¡Lo tengo! Big Bang encuentra otra página en el libro titulada: "Día de la Oscuridad (Día O)". Big Bang: (sonríe) Con qué es mañana, es hora de descubrir qué ocurre Big Bang arranca la página y la tira al aire, sin darse cuenta del texto del otro lado de la página... Página del libro: ¡Advertencia!, si usted se mantiene despierto durante la media noche del Día O, estará expuesto a riesgos físicos y psicologicos. ---- Puerto, Fantendo D.C ("Sol y Luna") ---- En el puerto podíamos apreciar a Nega Silver adholorido luego de su desagradable encuentro con The Best Man. Nega Silver: (pensando) Primero quemaduras y ahora un brazo roto... hago el bien y me ocurre esto, si sólo no hubiera salvado a esa niña todo esto no estuviera pasando... En ese instante, el ya conocido, "MH", llega y acude a socorrer a Nega Silver. MH: ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Te han herido nuevamente? Nega Silver: M-me han ro-roto el brazo MH: Tranquilo, te llevaré al hospital ¿¿¿: Pues, ¡Qué bien! El inútil The Best Man no es capaz de hacer su trabajo Nega Silver y MH voltean su mirada y era Crystal quien había llegado. Nega Silver: (pensando) Conoce a The Best Man... MH: ¿Eso es cristal puro? ¿acaso es normal? Crystal: Pues, gracias a mi luz ya no soy normal, soy invencible MH: ¿Tú luz? Crystal: (muerde sus labios) Sí, mi luz, el ser más poderoso existente Crystal crea una nueva versión de su espada de cristal, mucho más grande, filosa y aparentemente letal. Nega Silver: De-demonios MH: ¿A-ah?, ¿Cómo ha hecho eso? :O Crystal: Esto es una guadaña, ¿no les parece excitante? Con sólo pensarlo quisiera... (gemido fingido) Nega Silver: (pensando) No me quedan energías para combatir con una psicópata, esta cadena de sucesos deben tener un motivo... Crystal: (sonríe) Quizás no pude acabar con Jax, pero tú, eres hombre muerto De pronto, del aire se forma una figura física en frente de Crystal, era Ludwin Stryker. Crystal: ¿Uh? Ludwin: Perfecto, por fin te encuentro Crystal: ¿Te conozco acaso? Ludwin: No, pero mejor que no conozcas a la identidad que te liquidará Crystal: ¿Hablas en serio?, jeje, qué chistoso eres (risas) Ludwin: Preparaté, morirás... Ludwin toma su espada y se coloca en posición de combate. Crystal: Es hora de matar a dos aves de un sólo tiro Crystal usa su guadaña e intenta cortar a Ludwin, pero éste desvía el ataque y contraataca, propinandole un fuerte espadazo a la chica de cristal, quien cae al suelo aunque sin herida alguna. Ludwin: (pensando) El cristal tenía que romperse, debe poseer muchas capas para recubrirse Crystal se coloca en pie y toma su guadaña, que había caído al suelo anteriormente. Crystal: Jeje, eres increíble, jeje... jaja ¡jajaja! Nuevamente intenta atacar a Ludwin, aunque esta vez, éste le quita la guadaña y la tira fuertemente al suelo, rompiendola. Crystal: ¡Es injusto! Crystal le arrebata la espada a Ludwin y la rompe. Crystal: ¿eres capaz de lastimar una mujer? Ludwin: ¿Mujer o demonio? Ludwin le propina un puñetazo en el rostro, seguido de una patada, la cual Crystal bloquea y devuelve empujandoló. Ludwin y Crystal: ¡Basta! Los dos chocan sus puños creando una pequeña onda de aire, para luego separarse y comenzar a propinarse puñetazos y patadas mutuamente. Ludwin: (pensando) Es muy rápida y gracias al cristal obtiene gran fuerza... Rompiendo el equilibrio, Ludwin de un puñetazo empuja a Crystal hacia atrás. Crystal: Tendré que usar toda mi fuerza para derrotarte De pronto, Crystal comienza a emanar un aura oscura. Crystal: ¡Energía ilimitada! Ludwin: ¡¿Qué?! A gran velocidad, Crystal golpea múltiples veces a Ludwin, hiriendoló notablemente. Ludwin: (adholorido) ¿Có-cómo? De forma extraña, Crystal retrocede y salta al mar. Nega Silver: (pensando) ¿Por qué ha hecho eso?, qué extraño... Ludwin: ¡Tú, hombre de rojo!, llevate al Silver a un hospital MH: Claro 'O.O Ludwin se aleja caminando y MH ayuda a Nega Silver a irse del sitio... ---- Fin de Capítulo. ---- "Risas Sarcásticas: El chocolate" Minutos luego de lo sucedido con Crystal... ---- Senderos, Isla Carga, Fantendo ("Sol y Luna") ---- Anna: ¿Quieres chocolate, Jax? Jax: Shí *.* Anna: ¿Y tú, Jaime? NinJaime: Shí *.* Segundos luego se puede ver cómo Jax y NinJaime escupen pasto de la boca. Anna: ¿Lo disfrutaron? :D NinJaime: ¡Claro que n-... >:v Jax: ¿Hay más? *.* Anna: Shí, hay mucho más para tí :D "Final Random: Kamehameha" En la habitación del agente policial, éste se encontraba sólo... Agente: Kaaaaa... Se coloca en posición para ejecutar un Kamehameha. Agente: Meeeee... Las luces de la habitación comienzan a titilar. Agente: Haaaaa... Comienzan a producirse chispazos. Agente: Meeeee... Las paredes se agrietan. Agente: ¡¡¡HAAAAA!!! Minutos luego, el agente se encuentra acompañado por una mujer fuera del establecimiento que ardía en llamas... Jefa: ¿Qué idiotez has hecho ahora Fitzgerald? >:C Agente: L-lo siento je-jefa Cawthon, se me olvido apagar el microondas :c Jefa: ¡Lo has dejado encendido con una laptop dentro, idiota! >:C Agente: F-fue sin querer :'c Jefa: ¡Estás despedido! >:C Agente: :'C Personajes Intervenientes En orden de aparición: Principales *Anna. *Jax. *NinJaime. *Awesome. *Happy Felix. *Jolts Newtown. *Big Bang. *Nega Silver. *MH. *Ludwin Stryker. Antagonistas *Crystal. *Statue Shadow. *Statue Sonic. *The Best Man. Secundarios *Agente Policial Fitzgerald. *Reportera. *Jefa Cawthon. Datos Curiosidades Varias *¡Nuevas forma de diálogo!: **Susurrocomentario (?). **Susurropregunta (??). **Susurrorespuesta (???). *En este episodio hay una obvia referencia al videojuego indie de terror "Five Nights at Freddy's". *Las habilidades de Crystal son equivalentes a las de Black Goku (Dragon Ball Super), esto sin ningún motivo de importancia. *Según las horas del Episodio 2 y este episodio, The Best Man atacó primero a Jolts (Episodio 3) y luego a Nega Silver (Episodio 2). Batallas "¿Quién es...?" Movimientos Muchos personajes no tendrán movimiento, sólo uno, el cual es Ludwin Stryker (New super sonic kirby X): #''Asistir a la reunión del Día 0 como "Ludwin".'' #''Asistir a la reunión del Día 0 como "The Targeter".'' #''No asistir a la reunión del Día 0.'' Encuestas sobre el Episodio ¿Qué tal te pareció este episodio? Perfecto (10) Excelente (8-9) Bono -Bueno :v- (6-7) Regular (5) Malo (3-4) Muy malo (1-2) Candidato pa' borrado (0) Bono... ya acabo el experimento social... pero igual dejaré todas las opciones para que exista un equilibrio (?). Categoría:Historias Categoría:Episodios Categoría:¡Fuerzas Especiales de Fantendo!